Hotel
by DianaPana
Summary: "Hinata! A..are you ok?" The petite girl almost smiled at Naruto's voice but she couldn't. She didn't know how to answer, what respond to make up so she just said what she felt. " Why do people do this…asking if you're fine when clearly you aren't" Rated M idk why


**Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, i've been reading many and i even have some ideas on my computer but this is the first i ever posed..i hope you like it**

Never did she think that being in a beautiful hotel room would feel like this... she was confused, mad...lonely. Was what she did wrong ? She turned the TV on, not because she wanted to watch it but because she wanted to fill the room with noises so she wouldn't go insane that very moment.

A huge sigh escaped her lips and trembling slender hands ruffed her hair. Suddenly the phone started to ring and for many seconds she refused to answer, Hinata didn't want to talk to anyone but after almost 1 minute of that horrible sound she picked up the phone, a worried deep voice came through.

"Hinata! A..are you ok?"

The petite girl almost smiled at Naruto's voice but she couldn't. She didn't know how to answer, what respond to make up so she just said what she felt.

" Why do people do this…asking if you're fine when clearly you aren't"

Her voice came out as a whisper but the male heard it and stiffened on the other end. He was at a loss of words, he was expecting for her to say something along the line 'yes…I'm sure they'll find him" or even cry…not question him. After a few words of encouragement Naruto hung up and went to look for his missing best friend, well he wasn't technically a missing person yet only 45 hours passed in less than 3 hours the police will start looking for him until then only a few friends were searching while his girlfriend, wife-to-be is waiting for him at the hotel.

Hinata went out from the room to the dining room only to take some small bottles with alcohol in them and a glass and returned to the room. The Hyuga opened every bottle and poured all of them in the glass, after staring at the strange greenish color for a few minutes she drank all of it in one gulp.

The wedding, it was supposed to be 2 days later, she already had all of the things ready for the big day, the dress, the shoes, the idea for the perfect hair style and make-up, they were all here in this room. She was supposed to stay here for a week so Sasuke wouldn't see the dress since they shared a house.

A knock on the door woke her up from her daydreaming, there was an officer with some paper sheets in his hands. He came in and was hit by the smell of alcohol, he looked at the broken human being and felt pity for her.

"Miss, it has been almost 48h since you have declared your boyfriend missing, please sign these papers and if you could give us a picture of him so the police can start looking"

The girl took the pen and signed every single paper 4 times like she was supposed to, after that she went to her purse and got her walled out in there was a picture of her beloved boyfriend, smiling she handed the police officer the picture and whispered a 'Thank you' before the man left.

It wasn't long after that to hear on the local channel 'Missing person, Sasuke Uchiha 25 years old, black hair and eyes, 185 cm tall, if any of you have seen this man in the past 48 hours please contact the police or call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx'

1,2,3,4 hours passed and none called her. Well she wasn't really expecting for anyone to call…Hinata laid on the bed looking at the hotel celling thinking about her lover, how they met and all…

 _ **xxx**_

 _A strong hand gripped her and turned her around, before she could scream at this stranger her lips formed a smile and she hugged her 'robber' before looking into his eyes and placing small butterfly kissed on his jaw._

 _"Hey"_

 _His low voice made her shiver. Sasuke was a fireman so they didn't really get to see each other much, when he wasn't saving lives he was sleeping and when he wasn't sleeping he was risking his life for some strangers. She missed him so much, they've been dating for almost 3 years and Sasuke finally finished school and was hired this year but it was harder than they thought._

 _"I missed you so much"_

 _ **xxx**_

 _One of his seniors got hurt and Sasuke had to work half of his shifts as well, it was very tiring he didn't find much time to sleep so there was none to spend with his girlfriend, he'd call her every day when he had a break but sometimes she couldn't pick up, she was after all a shrink she had clients poring their problems onto her._

 _That's why today was special, he was off and she only had one client so they were able to spend all day together. Between the kisses and talking they went out to eat lunch and came back to Sasuke's apartment to watch a movie, well more like the movie to go on while they were making out on his sofa._

 _"Hey"_

 _The Uchiha voiced after a long, breath taking kiss. His girlfriend looked at him and kissed his neck while nodding. Before he continued a few groans escaped him while he was enjoying his girlfriend biting, kissing and licking him from his neck up to his ear._

 _"Move in…with me"_

 _The kisses stopped and she looked at him and nodded several times before tears fell from her eyes_

 _ **xxx**_

 _It wasn't their first fight, no when they were in collage all they did was argue but this was quiet bad…Screaming was heard, things were thrown and names were called, hurtful ones._

 _Sasuke sat on his back wondering what happened, when did things turn sour, oh right…he asked her to marry him 4 months ago and she said yes, everything was perfect. But 3 weeks ago during one of his shifts he was hurt…he broke an arm and his lungs were affected as well. Hinata made a big fuss about it_

 _He was forced to stay home until he recovered and one night….she asked him, no, told him to quit his job. He got so mad and the fighting started. They've been at it for 3 days now._

 _ **xxx**_

Hinata opened her eyes after remembering the good and bad memories she had of him…And suddenly she felt guilty, doubt entered her mind and she panicked, her heart started to hurt and tears started to flow.

'WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'

Her mind was a mess, she was hurt, in pain but started to calm down for a moment. She went into her bathroom and started to get ready, in…10 hours they were supposed to be married.

She cut her hair shorter by 5 cm and combed it, curled it and neatly folding her locks into a beautiful bun. Her make-up was next, black smoky eyes and light pink lips, beautiful. She went to get the white long dress.

The dress was tight, the corset was strapless with light purple lace on it and the bottom was drifting slowly from pure white to the same purple. The heels were 11 cm and very comfortable with them on she should be able to reach his nose. A nice neckless and diamond earrings followed after, she pained her nails purple and waited for them to dry. She looked at the clock and panicked! It took her longer then she thought, only 6 hours she was supposed to walk down the aisle. She got her future's husband tux and ironed it putting it nicely on the bed, then she polished his black shoes. Everything had to be perfect… she closed her eyes to take a small break she was tired, it was hard to move in her dress…it was so tight she had problems breathing...

 _ **xxx**_

" _Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding"_

 _"No but…Sasuke listen!"_

 _"Hinata, you know I love you but you can't really expect me to...to quit my job!"_

 _"B-but…you're hurt!"_

 _"I think…talking with cray people all day long isn't good for you.."_

 _"Are you saying I have mental problems?!"_

 _"I'm starting to see them, so yes. I'm calling you insane!"_

 _They've been fighting for almost a month, it wasn't working out, they were supposed to get married soon…a week or 2 from now. Sasuke was so very tired and Hinata seemed more off the track every day._

 _"Look, I'm going to work…we can talk about this later, but I'm really late"_

 _"Sasuke wa-!"_

 _He slammed the door…He was choosing that…job over her! For the next week they didn't meet, Sasuke was working while Hinata was doing all the shopping for the wedding, it was soon._

 _ **xxx**_

His shoes were all shiny and that memory of their fight made Hinata more confident, it will be ok. They would be married in a few hours. She smiled at her thoughts and looked into her purse for the wedding rings, they were beautiful, she placed them nicely on the table and went back to ironing his tie, she almost forgot!

Shaking her head at her foolishness, after ironing and ting it in a perfect knot she approached the window and looked at the sun, it was early in the morning. The view made a few bad memories come to her and she drank something she found in the mini fridge, she didn't need bad thoughts, not today, today would be perfect.

After a 2 more hours everything was ready, the tux wasn't on the bed anymore neither was the tie, the shiny shoes were missing as well and she had on the brightest smile ever. She knew today would be perfect!

There was still time to spare, 1 hour to be more exact so she set on the bed with the rings in her hand, she felt her dress come a little loos and went to the bathroom to tie it again, tighter crushing her bones making it hella hard to breath. She admired herself, yes she was beautiful.

Well since everything was done, why not get married right now. She left the bathroom and into the hotel room. There on the chair with his back at her was her husband starting today.

"Honey, let's just do this"

 _ **xxx**_

 _"Hinata, i think...we should wait"_

 _"What..are you talking about.."_

 _"We can't do this, we've been fighting for a month, this days are supposed to be exciting"_

 _Sasuke rose from his chair and came closer to his confused girlfriend and slowly touched her cheek and looking at her drifting eyes, it took a moment for her to understand what he meant 'the wedding is off'._

 _"I'm going to bed...Goodnight"_

 _Her eyes slowly followed him till their room._

 _'He called off the wedding, he's breaking up with me, we're fighting'_

 _All of these realizations made the Hyuga girl cry, this wasn't what she wanted...they were supposed to be fine! she slowly bit her lip, it was late she should get back to the hotel...She went into his room and watched him sleeping, he was perfect, she couldn't lose that...and so she wanted it to be forever hers._

 _Looking around she found one of his ties lying on the floor, seeing the thin material made her eyes shine, maybe she could make him hers forever, it just took a sacrifice. with shaking hands she picked it up and turned to his sleeping form, he was very tired, but she's help him sleep longer. Placing the tie around his neck and slowly tying it, tighter, tighter...his breathing turned shallow and an eye opened, horrified by the situation he tried to grip her hand and stop her but was way to weak, in a few moments the struggle stopped, so did his breath._

 _"...W-what..have i done..?"_

 _Tears ran down her face, but half of her plan was done, just a little more. She went to his closet took his tux and shoes out and placed them in her car, after that returned to get her boyfriend as well, tie still around his neck._

 _ **xxx**_

Her voice sweet and loving filled the room, she walked past him and set on the chair in front of him, he was so handsome in the tux, she couldn't help but smile. Too bad he wasn't looking at her, she wished he'd see her like this but… anyway, she took his hand and placed the bigger ring on his finger and then the smaller one on her slender finger. She took his hand once more and looked at his closed eyes, she really wished he's open them.

"I do"

She said before going to kiss him and dragging him to the bed placing him on herself, he was quiet heavy, her dress was tight and the kiss was literally taking her last breath. After 4 more long kisses she wasn't breathing anymore, her husband and dress were crushing her, her eyes slowly rolled behind.

And so they laid on the bed, on their wedding day, all prepared. One dead for 4 days and the other for 30 minutes, one killed by his girlfriend the other killed by herself.

The phone rang for 3 minutes but none picked up, so the machine got it, the room was filled by Naruto's voice.

"We didn't find him yet, but…Hinata-chan I promise we will"

 **Please tell me what you think also, i got this idea from 'Hotel Ceiling- Rixton'**


End file.
